Adventures in Slumber Partying
by BonnieBunny1987
Summary: Cuddles and Giggles are soon to be married, so they organise a party to which everyone is invited! What could possibly go wrong?
_**A/N: Happy Tree Friends is a comedy show, as such let's just have a happy story about the stuff that goes on in Tree Town!**_

* * *

Cuddles was getting married.

To none other than the beautiful chipmunk known as Giggles.

The two had known each other for fifteen years at least. They had gone from friends, to best friends, to boyfriend and girlfriend, to eventually getting married. To celebrate the occasion, the yellow rabbit had planned a huge party - to which everyone in town was invited. He had sent everyone a text message, he'd sent invitations to be sure he knew that they were aware of the party. He'd even endeavoured to make personalised party hats for everyone. Much to Giggles' dismay, Cuddles had even invited Disco Bear, who they both knew would be none too pleased about the occasion.

Some of the guests had already arrived despite the party not actually starting for five hours. Cuddles, and to some extent Giggles, had called over a few friends to help sort out the decorations. Petunia was making sure the decorations were in the right places - right down to where they should be according to colour - and that the DVDs guests provided were alphabetized. Of course, this wasn't at all necessary but since it was Petunia, the two just let her do her thing. As long as she was happy. Nutty and Sniffles were organising the snacks - Sniffles being there to make sure Nutty didn't sneakily take some food for himself. As far as Cuddles was concerned, things were running smoothly and just as planned.

A knock was heard at the door, and Cuddles recognised the visitor as being Toothy, who was providing the party hats. He welcomed the beaver, who set down on the table both hats and party poppers.

"There was an offer at the store; it says if you buy enough hats, you get party poppers too!" he said, beaming.

"Wow, good find Toothy!" the rabbit told his friend. As he said this, Toothy pulled the string and the party popper exploded in a shower of confetti. The noise was so loud, it could easily be heard from outside, where Flaky just happened to be walking. Hearing the sound, she frantically hammered on Cuddles' door. "Please, please, Cuddles, let me in! There was a scary noise from outside!"

Not daring to tell the porcupine that the sound in fact came from his house, he welcomed Flaky in. She quickly made herself at home on the sofa. "H-here, I brought a DVD!" she said, producing an all-pink box.

"Pony Adventure Fun Times?" read Cuddles. "Come and see amazing unicorns in flower fields? Face it, Flakes, not even Giggles is gonna want to watch this horrible thing."

"Oh." Flaky muttered, looking at the floor. "Well, I hope no-one brought a scary movie..."

"Don't worry, there haven't been any yet. I'm sure everyone else will be considerate of your fear of... well, most things..." Cuddles' voice trailed off.

"Uh huh." Flaky nodded.

Another knock at the door was heard. It was Lammy.

"Hey Cuddles!" smiled the lamb.

"Oh, hi Lammy!" Flaky called over from her place on the sofa.

"Hey there Flaky! Didn't see you there. Mr. Pickels says hello too, don't you, Pickely?"

She showed Flaky the pickle with a rather sinister drawn-on face. She shook it so it made a motion that resembled nodding.

"Um... hi..." Flaky whispered. Like most Tree Friends, she didn't know how to act when Lammy's strange imaginary friend came into play.

Lammy took a seat next to Flaky, who made sure she was as far away from Mr. Pickels as possible. Though she knew that he wasn't real, she didn't exactly trust him. Lammy once told Flaky he had tried to flush her down the toilet, which meant the porcupine had to use a bucket in the garden whenever she needed to go for weeks, before she finally had the courage to so much as enter her bathroom.

More and more guests arrived as time went on. The raccoon twins, who had strangely been welcomed into the house as much as every other guest had, were not stealing anything, as Petunia had made sure that anything valuable was out of sight. Of course, the brothers were searching for something to steal, so Petunia was guarding the cupboards all over the house. They even looked in the fridge, but were disappointed when all they found were a few bottles of milk and a slice of cheese courtesy of Lumpy.

Handy had brought a horror movie, which was immediately disapproved by both Cuddles and Flaky. Cuddles was lead to tape a sign on the door which said that horror movies were not accepted. Handy argued against this for a while, claiming the movie took him ages to find and even longer to remove from the shelf. Russell, who had arrived with Handy, brought in Pirates of the Caribbean, but since that movie had won last time Cuddles threw a party, he decided not to let it go through to the vote. A dismayed Russell set up his snack, which was crab sticks, on the snack bar.

Even Splendid had agreed his house was not the best place to throw a party, since they had never celebrated there since the fateful New Year's party ten years ago. The flying squirrel had brought his infamous badly-made bread to the snack bar, and one of his movies, which made it to the vote.

Pop and his son arrived shortly afterwards, along with Disco Bear and Flippy. On seeing the green bear enter, they quieted down. No-one wanted a repeat of New Year. At least there were no fireworks.

Disco Bear managed to clear the dance floor as he broke into an awful dance which he clearly made up as he went along. A dumbfounded Pop covered his son's eyes and Giggles and Petunia moved closer to their partners just so he knew they were taken. The dancing was so bad, Cuddles could've sworn he saw Flippy's eyes flash yellow for a brief moment. Sniffles flicked off the lights and the dance floor was plunged into darkness.

"I'm glad we don't have to see THAT." the anteater said to Nutty, who nodded his head. The squirrel made sure his friend wasn't watching when he slipped a hand into the bowl of sweets next to him. Sniffles noticed and slapped Nutty's hand away, taking the sweets down onto the dance floor. A crash was heard, and Sniffles switched on the light to reveal an exhausted Disco Bear lying in a heap on the floor. Sniffles guessed he had tripped on the sweets and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Soon it was time for various games, and the majority of guests decided that they should play Truth or Dare.

Flaky was first up. She decided to ask Lammy. "Truth or Dare?" she asked the lamb.

"Uh, truth." replied the lamb.

"Oh, OK... um, do you love Mr. Pickles? Like, do you wanna, um, marry him?"

Lammy looked both disgusted and horrified. "Of course not! He's just my best friend!"

She made the pickle nod appreciatively before setting it down next to her.

Lammy had a supposed conversation with her pickle before nodding her head and pointing at Toothy. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" yelled the excited beaver.

Lammy smirked somewhat evilly. "OK... I dare you to take this party popper, and set it off right next to Flippy!"

Everyone gasped, including Lammy. "Bad Mr. Pickels!" she scolded. "Toothy, don't do that!"

"Phew." gasped Toothy. "For a minute there I thought we were all one hundred percent dead."

"How about I dare you to eat some of Splend's bread?"

 _That won't be half as bad._ thought Toothy. "I accept your dare!" he declared.

Splendid watched in anticipation as Toothy raised a slice of the infamous bread before taking a large bite out of it. "This is nice!" he lied, trying to prevent himself from throwing up. "Uh, I've gotta go pee!" Toothy exclaimed. Everyone except Splendid knew that the beaver was going to be sick.

"I'm glad he enjoyed my bread!" remarked the self-proclaimed superhero. Sighs and rollings of eyes went up around the room.

When Toothy returned, he picked Cuddles, who in turn picked Giggles, who picked Petunia, who picked Handy, who picked Flippy, who picked Mime, who picked Mole (who had to be told both who picked him and who he was pointing at when he picked), who picked Lumpy, who picked Disco Bear, who tried to pick Giggles and was dismayed when he discovered that she had already had a turn, so he picked Pop, who picked his son and had to explain the rules before he was allowed to pick, and so the game went on.

By midnight, most of the friends were exhausted, and after a pillow fight which was unintentionally started, it was decided that they should be in bed. Cuddles explained that if they were going to have anything nice for breakfast tomorrow, they'd need their sleep. Nutty had decided to bring the snack bar upstairs with him, simply by taking all the bowls that were not emptied to bed with him in secret. Cuddles said goodnight since he and Giggles were to sleep in a different room to the others, and that was when he thought everyone was asleep.

Flaky, however, was still wide awake. She was sandwiched between Lumpy and Flippy, who were both snoring rather loudly. Frustrated and tired, she made an attempt to sing herself to sleep.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep, there's a good little Flaky. Go to sleep, go to sleep, or you won't get any breakfast!"

And it worked, luckily for her. Within minutes she too was fast asleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm not sure whether I should continue this with what happens in the morning, because this was fun to write. Just let me know what you think!**_


End file.
